


Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades

by tyfiore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyfiore/pseuds/tyfiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¡Yo no he dejado embarazada a nadie! —se defendió voz en grito, indignado. Bajo de la cama y se enfrentó a ella —Y a todas estas, ¿de quién se supone que estamos hablando?</p>
<p>—¡De mí, so imbécil! ¡La gente piensa que me has dejado embarazada!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Después de muchos años, hoy regreso con el fandom y la pareja con la cual empecé en el mundo de los fan fictions: Harry Potter y la pareja estelar compuesta por Lily Evans y James Potter.
> 
> “Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades”, el título de este fic, es un regalo para una amiga, Alba (Hikari Katsuragi). Le prometí un Jily, y aquí lo tiene. En un principio, iba a ser un one shot, pero la cosa se me ha ido un poco de las manos y constará de varios capítulos, aunque de momento no puedo decir cuántos porque solo llevo escrito este primero y un poco del segundo. Tampoco puedo prometer que haya capitulo todas las semanas, porque me pilla en prácticas y no sé de cuánto tiempo dispondré para escribir. 
> 
> ¿Qué puedo contaros del fic sin revelar demasiada información? Solo puedo decir que será cómico o esa es mi intención y que nuestros protagonistas se verán envueltos en momentos incómodos. Y eso nos gusta, ¿verdad? *risa maquiavélica*. 
> 
> ¡Antes de que se me olvide! Ninguno de los personajes protagonistas de esta historia me pertenece (por desgracia) y son propiedad de JK, así que no obtengo beneficio alguno más allá del mero placer de escribirlo, de los pocos reviews que pueda recibir y de que la gente me diga que ha disfrutado leyéndolo. 
> 
> Y sin más (dejo de enrollarme), os dejo con este primer capítulo de “Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades”. Espero realmente que os guste. 
> 
> Un abrazo.

RUMORES, MENTIRAS Y MEDIAS VERDADES

CAPITULO 1

—¿Ya te has enterado?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡No se habla de otra cosa!

—Se dice que sus padres la han repudiado.

—¿Y se sabe de quién…?

—¿Quién va a ser sino? ¡Potter!

—Les vieron dándose el lote en el cuarto de las escobas del primer piso después del partido.

Lily acalló de golpe esos cotilleos susurrados voz en grito, cerrando con excesiva fuerza, el grueso libro que llevaba intentando leer desde hacía rato. Desde que esas tres cotillas se habían sentado en su misma mesa de la biblioteca. Las tres Ravenclaws la miraron de hito en hito, mientras la pelirroja recogía sus cosas con brusquedad y con toda la intención de largarse de allí. Y le jodía tener que hacerlo. La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo y el tener que irse por culpa de esas metomentodos… 

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, terminó de recoger en silencio. Yendo hacia la salida, los susurros y cuchicheos se reanudaron y la acompañaron, al igual que las miradas de todos ellos clavados en su espalda.

Iba a matar a James Potter en cuanto lo tuviera delante. 

 

El susodicho se encontraba a solas en su habitación, tumbado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Su snitch volaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, agitando sus alitas doradas. De vez en cuando, se acercaba a él y volvía a alejarse, como retándole a que le persiguiera como normalmente solía hacer, pero esta vez James no le dio el gusto. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a dar saltos intentando cogerla.

Su cabeza estaba en el cuarto de las escobas del primer piso y, lo que tenía en las manos no era ninguna pelotita alada, sino el culo de…

—¡Evans!

La pelirroja había entrado a su habitación como un vendaval, abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza, que James juraría haber sentido sacudirse las paredes del castillo. Se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado y enfrentándose a la furiosa mirada de su compañera. Si es que hasta enfadada como estaba, la encontraba guapa. Esa melena color fuego, esos brillantes ojos verdes, esas mejillas sonrojadas y salpicadas de diminutas y adorables pecas…

—¡Potter!

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó por su grito. Desde luego, la pelirroja ya podía presumir de pulmones.

—¡Te odio!

—¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?

—¡Tu...! ¡Tu…! ¡Arg!

Lily soltó un rugido y cerró la puerta a su espalda, con la misma efusividad con que la abrió. A este paso y con un par de portazos más, Dumbledore ya podía ir buscando otro castillo en el que poder dar clase. 

La pelirroja se acercó amenazante hacia él y James sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía a Evans en su habitación, tenía motivos suficientes para sonreír. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa presuntuosa de su cara. 

—¿Has venido a seducirme, Evans? Como ves, te lo estoy poniendo fácil.

La respuesta a eso, se la dio la almohada de Remus golpeando con fuerza su cara. Lily siguió golpeándole y a James apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y parar los golpes. ¡Estaba loca! Golpeaba con saña y nunca la había visto tan furiosa como en ese momento.

—¿Quieres parar?

—¡Te odio!

—¡Y tú te repites como el ajo, Evans! —le espetó ganándose otro almohadazo que torció sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. ¡Ya estaba bien! Consiguió coger la almohada por una de las esquinas y tiró de ella. Lily la sujetaba por el otro extremo, tirando cada uno hacia su dirección para hacerse con ella —¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa?

—¡Todo es culpa tuya!

—¿Y qué cojones he hecho yo ahora? ¡No he salido de aquí en toda la tarde! —tiró de la almohada y la pelirroja tiró de ella a su vez —No hace falta que te inventes excusas para venir a verme, ¿sabes? Las puertas de mi habitación y mi cama siempre estarán abiertas para ti. 

Sabiendo que la pelirroja tiraría de la almohada con la intención de quitársela y golpearle con ella, James se adelantó y tiró primero con fuerza, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cama. James se hubiera puesto a dar palmas por haber conseguido tal hazaña, pero Lily había sustituido la almohada y ahora le golpeaba con los puños. 

Se deshizo de la almohada enviándole lejos y ambos forcejearon encima de la cama como dos salvajes. Lily se retorcía debajo de él, quien se había sentado a horcajadas encima de ella y se veía con serios apuros para frenar las manos de la pelirroja y que sus uñas no le hicieran la cara un mapa. ¡Pero qué violencia! Tardó en dominarla, pero lo consiguió. Separó sus manos y las colocó pegadas a la cama, junto a su cabeza. Lily seguía retorciéndose y James estaba pasando del enfado al calentón a pasos agigantados. Lily hacía honor a su pelo y era puro fuego, pura vida y esperaba que no notara su erección junto a su pelvis porque estaba seguro de que no se salvaría de un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles. 

—Muy bien. Ahora que ya nos hemos calmado, vamos a hablar de lo que se supone que hecho. Debe de ser algo gordo para que hayas venido aquí. Y no me digas otra vez que me odias, que al final acabaré creyéndomelo.

—¡La gente está hablando!

—Claro, y nosotros lo estamos intentando.

Que le hablara como si fuera idiota, no le había gustado nada porque volvió a debatirse.

—¡Eres imbécil!

—¡Y tú tienes demasiada mala leche acumulada!

Se retaron con la mirada. James se obligó a no descender su mirada hacia los pechos de la chica, que se erguían a cada brusca aspiración y también hizo lo posible para no notar lo suave y delicado que era el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó más calmado esta vez.

—Suéltame —siseó como respuesta y James alzó una ceja —Prometo no volver a golpearte.

No se lo creía ni de coña, pero decidió darle ese voto de confianza y, con cuidado, soltó sus manos y se quitó de encima. La observaba con cuidado, como quien observa a una bestia salvaje, temeroso de que fuera a atacarle. Lily se quedó tumbada en la cama unos segundos más, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y levantarse. James se removió inquieto sobre la cama, viendo como Lily se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo, arreglándose la ropa. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Vamos, toda la pinta que debería tener toda chica tras un buen revolcón. Lástima que no fuera el revolcón que James hubiera deseado. 

Esperó a que la pelirroja terminara de adecentarse y se calmara lo suficiente para hablar sin querer arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Es sobre los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores?

—¿En qué planeta vives, Potter?

¿Es que nunca dejaría de hablarle con ese desprecio o como si fuera idiota? A veces, le daban ganas de zarandearla, pero eso siempre llevaba a acabar queriendo besarla. Al final, Sirius tendría razón y todo en que era masoquista y le gustaba que Lily le diera caña.

—Soy demasiado ignorante para saber, ¡oh, mi gran señora!, cuáles son esos rumores que corren por el castillo y de los cuales soy culpable, según tú. 

—Payaso.

—Estirada.

—Capullo.

—Frígida —soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza y no fue lo más acertado que pudo haber dicho. Alzó las manos como disculpa —Eso no es cierto, lo siento. Evans, no tengo ni idea de qué coño está pasando.

Normalmente, solía ser bastante consciente de todo lo que hacía, en si estaba bien o mal —o siempre tenía a alguien, como la chica que tenía delante, que se lo remarcaba— pero lo cierto es que esta vez estaba totalmente perdido. Y Lily parecía más dispuesta a culparle —debía ser cosa de la costumbre y Merlín sabía lo mucho que costaba deshacerse de las costumbres y manías— que a explicarle lo que supuestamente había hecho. 

—Se dice que hay una chica embarazada en el colegio, alguien de nuestra edad. 

¡Santa Mierda! James abrió los ojos tras sus gafas, sorprendido por la noticia. ¿Qué una compañera suya, de dieciséis años, estaba embarazada? ¡Cosa mala, cosa muy mala! Un embarazo a esa edad era muy jodido, pero si además, la chica era sangre pura y miembro de la alta sociedad, ya podía considerarse marginada y, con toda probabilidad, desheredada. Sintió lástima de la pobre chica. 

Volvió a mirar a Lily, quien parecía esperar algo. Había acusación en sus ojos verdes. Una idea absurda le pasó por la mente en esos momentos. 

—No pensarás que yo he tenido algo que ver con eso…

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Yo no he dejado embarazada a nadie! —se defendió voz en grito, indignado. Bajo de la cama y se enfrentó a ella —Y a todas estas, ¿de quién se supone que estamos hablando?

—¡De mí, so imbécil! ¡La gente piensa que me has dejado embarazada!

No debería haberse reído, no si de verdad apreciaba su vida, pero lo que Lily decía no tenía pies ni cabeza y era la cosa más absurda que había oído en su vida. Para haberla dejado embarazada, primero tendrían que…

—¡Ay mierda! —exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de algo —El día del partido, en el cuarto de las escobas del primer piso. 

De la impresión de su propio descubrimiento, James trastabilló y se sentó en la cama, tan al borde que por poco y no se cae de culo al suelo. ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Con dieciséis años! ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a un hijo y a educarlo si ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su propio pelo? Era… era…

—No puedo ser padre, no estoy preparado —murmuró con la mirada perdida—No podemos ser padres, Evans. ¡Aún nos queda un año para acabar Hogwarts!

—Potter, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando eras niño y por eso eres tan idiota?

Lily parecía hastiada y James la miró, sorprendido. Para ser una chica que acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y que en unos meses se pondría como una foca que apenas podría agacharse para abrocharse los zapatos, parecía estar bastante entera y poco afectada. 

—Potter, no hay ningún bebe. Ni tuyo y mucho menos mío.

—Pero tú has dicho…

—¡Lo que la gente va diciendo! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y haciendo aspavientos con las manos, aclamándose a una deidad superior —Hay una chica embarazada, o eso dicen, pero todo el mundo cree que soy yo.

Lily murmuró algo como la gente es idiota y habla sin conocimiento y se sentó en la cama de enfrente, la de Remus. James hubiera preferido que se sentara a su lado, pero no pensaba tentar a la suerte pidiéndoselo.

—La gente ha sacado sus propias conclusiones, equivocadas, obviamente. Nos pillaron en el armario de las escobas, semanas después tengo una indigestión que me lleva a ir a la enfermería y, cuando poco después corre el rumor de que alguien se ha quedado embarazada, todas las flechas me apuntan a mí —hablaba en un tono impersonal, el que muchas veces usaba para explicar algunas lecciones, pero se le notaba cabreada y lástima del culpable de esos rumores. 

—¿Y entonces quien…?

—Ni idea. Nadie ha dicho ni una palabra —se encogió de hombros —Mientras tanto, yo tengo que aguantar las habladurías de la gente. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

—¡Pero si has dicho que no había bebé!

—¡Hablar contigo, es como hablar con un niño retrasado, Potter! —le espetó—¡Por supuesto que no hay bebé, so memo! ¡Nunca nos hemos acostado, ni lo haremos nunca! ¡Faltaría más!

—¿Y por qué te enfadas conmigo, entonces? —gritó a su vez.

—¡Por qué te aprovechaste de mí aquel día!

—¿Perdonaaa? —James la miraba alucinado, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando— Evans, no fui yo quien pedía chupitos sin parar y luego se los bebía como si fueran agua. ¡Y tampoco fui yo quien te arrastró fuera de la sala, con la excusa de tomar aire, para luego encerrarte en el armario de las escobas y meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla! —respiraba entrecortadamente después de su arrebato. Lily había apartado la mirada, con la espalda recta y en actitud orgullosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no supo si por la vergüenza o la rabia de que se lo hubiera recordado —No me voy a quejar del lote que nos dimos, gracias a ti, pero tampoco voy a aguantar que me eches la culpa a mí. 

Aquel día, después de la aplastante victoria contra Ravenclaw, habían montado una buena fiesta en la Sala Común, como si hubieran ganado la Copa y no el primer partido de la temporada. De dónde salió la bebida con alcohol, era algo que nadie sabía, pero esta corrió libremente y fue llenando vasos y desinhibiendo a aquel que era lo bastante osado para repetir no solo una vez, sino unas cuantas más. 

Lily había sido una de ellas y James aún alucinaba cuando recordaba lo suelta y divertida que era con unas copitas de más. ¡Pero si había bromeado con él y todo! ¡Y tampoco amenazó con castrarle por pedirle de salir! James, que estaba más acostumbrado que ella a beber, era más consciente también de que ese comportamiento de la pelirroja era fruto del alcohol y que no debía hacerse ilusiones al respecto, pero cuando la chica le pidió que le acompañara a tomar un poco de aire y luego le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, James no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para negarse ese placer. 

No había pensado jamás que acabarían besándose como dos descosidos en un armario polvoriento y lleno de escobas viejas y astilladas, pero no iba a quejarse, ni tampoco a lamentarlo. Algo que no parecía compartir Evans, quien se pasó una semana esquivándole, avergonzada por su comportamiento. 

—No quiero hablar de aquello.

—Pues resulta que yo sí quiero hacerlo —no se amedrantó ante su mirada acerada. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba años recibiéndolas y estaba curado de espantos ya —Evans, no hay nada de malo en que nos hayamos liado, ¿sabes? No es como si nos fuéramos a casar por eso.

—Merlín me libre —la oyó murmurar para sí misma.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? —alzó una ceja, divertido al verla tan incómoda.

—Potter, estaba más borracha que una cuba. Me habría besado con cualquiera y me habría sabido igual.

¡Auch! Una flecha envenenada directa y a donde más daño hacía: su orgullo. Esta vez, fue James quien la miró con reproche y enfado. 

—Lo siento, ha estado mal por mi parte decir eso —se disculpó. Lily suspiró profundamente y, desde la cama de Remus, le miró con seriedad —No quiero hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche, así que te agradecería que no volvieras a sacar el tema. Lo único que quiero, es que la gente deje de murmurar a mis espaldas, es agotador y me pone de muy mal humor. 

—Si no lo llegas a decir, no lo hubiera notado —dejó caer con sarcasmo y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de la chica —¿Y qué puedo yo hacer? Cómo tú has dicho, no hay nada de cierto en esos rumores y no sé qué tanto pueden afectarte. 

—¡Pues me afectan! Soy Prefecta, ¿sabes? ¿Y cómo se supone que van a tenerme respeto si creen que me he dejado seducir por ti y que encima, voy a tener un niño? Puede que a ti te de igual, pero a mí no.

-Osea, que es por eso —sonrió divertido, entendiendo qué era lo que le preocupaba a la chica y lo que la mortificaba tanto del asunto —A ti no te preocupa lo que la gente diga de ti, sino lo que pensará por haber sucumbido a mis irresistibles encantos después de haberme rechazado tantas veces. 

—Potter, no tientes a la suerte…

—¡Pero si la cosa se pone interesante! —siguió tomándole el pelo a medida que la cara de Lily se ponía igual de roja que su cabello —Ese punto no puedo negarlo, Evans. Sucumbiste a mis encantos y acabaste siendo tu quien me besaste. ¿Cómo voy a negar eso?

—Solo quiero que digas que no hay ningún bebé, y mucho menos, nuestro —siseó entre dientes, con rabia contenida. 

—¿Y enserio crees que negándolo, vas a hacer que la gente hable menos? —alzó una ceja, muy divertido con la situación y la incomodidad de la chica —Todo lo contrario, Evans. Negándolo, estás dando importancia a esos rumores. 

—¿Podrías limitarte a hacerlo?

—¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?

—¿Una ostia te parece bien, Potter? 

—Que agresividad, Evans —se burló.

—Que te den, Potter.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a James con una sonrisa tan ancha, que le ocupaba toda la cara.


End file.
